


Delirios

by PumpkinBird



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird





	Delirios

A veces no se si estoy abrazando a la almohada o si estoy llorando sobre de ella. No sé si estoy durmiendo o si otra vez estoy intentando soñar despierto; y al despertar después de que la noche termine, mis ojos están rojos y no entiendo el por qué. Estoy cansado, un poco aterrado y me siento solo. Quizá este un poco hambriento de ti, muriendo de hambre por no haberte visto ya desde hace seis días. ¿O fueron años?

Me revuelvo en la cama y escucho mi sangre, siento mi corazón pero no recuerdo el por qué he despertado gritando, ¿estaba si quiera durmiendo?

No tengo consciencia de lo que pasa conmigo desde que te has ido, y eso no está bien.

Cuando eras niño solías clasificar a las personas en dos categorías, siempre te había gustado el número dos: Dos dibujos de palitos tomados de la mano, dos gramos de cocaína, dos balas en una pistola y solo dos opciones a escoger.

<Las personas se dividen en dos: Los que están vivos y los que no; No existen más opciones, no importa si son o fueron felices, si tienen amigos que rían o lloren por ellos, o si vivirán olvidados o si murieron recordados. Porque nada de eso importa cuando tu corazón se detenga. ¿Qué vas a saber tú?>

A veces sueño despierto o duermo pensando que ya te he entendido, Ryan, pero sigues siendo esa mancha difusa en mi visión que insiste con que el mundo es a blanco y negro. Los sueños me atormentan y las pesadillas me alimentan con tu recuerdo.

También el número dos es el cielo y es el infierno, o eres tú o somos tú y yo. O no eres tú, ni yo tampoco. O somos nadie, aunque la realidad es que lo fuimos todo.

Aún le tengo miedo a los monstruos que esperan a que baje de la cama descalzo para lamerme los pies. Pienso que no es divertido, pero a la mejor y lo es.

Y sigo durmiendo o quizá sólo esté pensando otra vez en ti, y quizá siga respirando en mi cama o esté muerto en la morgue, pero Ryan, tu lo eres todo. Y yo no lo soy.

Aún escucho tu risa después de la cocaína, y luego escucho el silencio después de las balas.

Y ya no escucho tu corazón, pero sigo escuchando el mío. y sigo estando roto, triste y solitario. Muriendo de hambre, viviendo de pensamientos.

¿Estaré muerto o seguiré despierto soñando que muero?


End file.
